Ryuu Arashi
Background Shino was only 5 years old living on the planet of with his parents and 2 brothers and sisters, he would be the second oldest out of them but when he gotten older he loved to race which their planet was majority about was racing and also they had loads of technology. Shino would not only been a good racer on his planet but also a great fighter an expert of hand to hand combat, in fact so good that he was taken away secretly at the age of 12 by an older man, he was train on a remote planet called Raxus Prime. Though the man who took Shino on that planet for years studying the ways of the force and learning its various forms, though Shino wasnt told the reason why he was being trained. For what he knew of this man was that he was told by him that he was grandfather. Of course it was sort of hard to believe though it didnt explain as to why he was taking away but Shino was told that everything would soon be explain in time. Soon after Shino was 18 years old Shino's GrandFather Master Wang Arashi went missing for two years though Shino would go look for him but he didnt know where to look until he gotten word to head on a recorded message from his master mentioning to him that someone had killed him unfortnately he doesnt know who done it but he told Shino "Master Tat Ja Hawkins went missing but its the work of people who were dangerous,the last words Shino remember of his GrandFather was "Shino, Grandson you must continue to shine the light where there is dark, never be consume by the dark side" the moment he heard those words he made it his priority to find his master and continue to being a Jedi Master and restored the Jedi's. Though it was hard to restore order when Shino heard about the exiles of the Jedi's so he went to look and see what he could do, being out on his own traveling didnt bother him at all but yet at times he came to find himself lonely in times of need. Personality Shino was the loyal and dedicated Jedi, Sihino possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit. As a young Jedi Knight, he is cynical, though wise beyond his years. His humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. Despite his numerous complaints during flight, he was also a quite skilled pilot. In many ways, he represented the strength of his Grandfather: steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without a single battle would earn him the sobriquet The Negotiator. However, he had a phobia of Death and Spiders. Shino goal as a jedi is to help out the Jedi Order to place balance back into the light as well as continue to train to become a master in time. His desire is to learn more of the force his grandfather didnt teach him along with becoming more better and skill with his saber. Attire & Gear Personal Belongings Force Powers *Force Breath *Force Speed *Force Stealth *Force Listening *Precognition *Force Whirlwind *Alter Environment *Force Healing *Force Deflection *Force Meld *Force leap/Jump *Doppleganger *Protection Bubble *Force Breach *Morichro *Force Flash Extra Information IMVU Username TatsuyaKiyoshi Category:Characters